firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis
History The Service de sécurité incendie de la ville de Lévis 'was created on January 1st 2002 with the amalgation of the following departments and their respectives cities : *'Lévis **Lévis **Saint-Joseph-de-la-Pointe-De Lévy *Pintendre **Pintendre *Régie intermunicipale des incendies de la Chaudière-Etchemin **Charny **Saint-Jean-Chrysostome **Saint-Romuald **Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville *Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon **Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon *Saint-Nicolas **Saint-Nicolas *Saint-Rédempteur **Saint-Rédempteur The Service de sécurité incendie de la ville de Lévis before the 2002 amalgation had a combination police-fire department as well as part-time firefighters and also covered the small of Saint-Joseph-de-la-Pointe-De Lévy, the original department was created in 1990 with the amalgation of Saint-David-de-l'Auberivière and Lévis-Lauzon, Lévis-Lauzon had just been an amalgation in 1989 of the towns of Lévis and Lauzon. Saint-Nicolas operated two stations with part-time firefighters and covered the town of Bernières. Before the construction of the second station, a pumper-tanker runed from Saint-Rédempteur station to responding in Bernières. Pintendre, Saint-Rédempteur and Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon each had a small department with part-time firefighters. Charny, Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville and Saint-Romuald operated a mutual aid system and each town had a station with part-time firefighters. The department is now a full-time department with 6 stations. Stations 1, 2 and 3 are manned by six firefighters per shift and station 4, 5 and 6 are manned by four firefighters. Key to apparatus numbers *'100' - Chiefs *'200' - First pumper *'300' - Second pumper *'400' - Quints *'500' - Rescue units *'600' - Pumper/tankers *'700' - Platforms *'900' - Operation vehicle *'1000' - Command post *'1100' - ATV rescue / Mini-pumpers *'1600' - Rehab units / Club Urgence Rive-Sud Lévis *'1800' - Rescue boats *'1900' - Trailers Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - (secteur Lévis) 6990, boulevard Guillaume-Couture (full-time station) :Unité 201 - (17-292) - 2017 Pierce MaxiSaber / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/625/25A/50B) :Unité 401 - (12-369) - 2012 E-One Cyclone II CR137 quint (1500/300/137' rearmount). :Unité 901 - (17-216) - 2017 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 / Leer utility :Unité 1901 ' (16-641) - 2016 Hazmat trailer :2017 foam trailer (450x2/-/220Fx2) (Furnished by ERAC) ::Caserne Lévis.JPG|'Caserne 1 'Caserne 2 '- (secteur Saint-Romuald) 2060, 3e Rue (full-time station) :Unité 110 - (16-146) - 2016 Ford Expédition 4x4 operations chief :Unité 202 - (12-279) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 502 - (99-311) - 1999 GMC T6500 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue (ex-Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) :Unité 702 - (17-383) - 2017 E-One Cyclone II tower (1665/250/100' rearmount) : : : Caserne Saint-Romuald.JPG|'Caserne 2' Quint 402.JPG|Unit 402 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II Quint 402 (2).JPG|Unit 402 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II (2) 10296348_10203766614796780_8961842321546793792_o.jpg|Unité 202 - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pump 'Caserne 3' - (secteur Saint-Nicolas) 451, rue Jérôme-Demers (full-time station) :Unité 203 - (12-280) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 303 - (00-315) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/600/45F) (ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) :Unité 403 - (10-364) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 quint (1500/500/100' rearmount) :Unité 603 - (13-367) - 2013 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500) : Caserne Saint-Nicolas.JPG|'Caserne 3' 'Caserne 4' - (secteur Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) 1, place Chamberland (full-time station) :Unité 204 - (12-278) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 304 '''- (99-312) - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2010) (ex-Pintendre) (Reserve) :Unité '''604 - (13-368) - 2013 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500) : : Caserne Saint-Étienne.JPG|'Caserne 4' 'Caserne 5' - (secteur Pintendre) 225, Route du Président-Kennedy (full-time station) Built 2016 :Unité 205 - (12-281) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal / 2017 Maxi Métal refurb pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 305 - (96-305) - 1996 HME 1871 / Tibotrac pumper (1250/600/45F) (SN#58538) (ex-Charny) :Unité 605 - (13-366) - 2013 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500 :Unité 1600 - (98-288) - 1999 GMC Top Kick / Blue Bird Bus / 2012 FD-built / 2014 FD-built refurb rehab (Club Urgence Rive-Sud Lévis) : : : : : 'Caserne 6' - (secteur Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville) 3155, Avenue Saint-Augustin (full-time station) Built 2013 :Unité 206 - (10-265) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/840/50F) :Unité 306 - (98-308) - 1998 Mack MR688P / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/700) (ex-Saint-Nicolas) :Unité 606 - (08-362) - 2008 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) :Unité 1106 - (10-264) - 2010 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal / 2017 Maxi Métal refurb mini-pumper/brush truck (100/200/CAFS) :Unité 1806 - (16-514) - 2016 Can Am Outlander MAX XT 850 4x4 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1906 - (06-545) - 2006 United trailer off-road rescue (Trailer for ATV off-road rescue) : Caserne Breakeyville.JPG|'Caserne 6' 'Prevention quarters' - 2060, 3e Rue :Unité 15-126 - '''2015 Chevrolet City Express :Unité '''14-018 - 2014 Nissan Versa prevention vehicle :Unité 14-019 - 2014 Nissan Versa prevention vehicle :Unité 11-091 - 2010 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle :Unité 11-093 - 2010 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle : : Prévention Lévis.JPG|'Prevention building' Lévis 901.JPG| - 2014 Nissan Versa Lévis 905 et 904.JPG|(right) - 2008 Chevrolet HHR and (left) - 2010 Chevrolet HHR Lévis 906.JPG| - 2010 Chevrolet HHR Headquarters - '''2090, 3e Rue :Unité '''101 - (11-187) 2011 Ford Edge chief :Unité 102 - (15-248) 2015 Jeep Compass North 4X4 assistant chief :Unité 104 - (16-109) 2016 Nissan Rogue AWD division chief :Unité 106 - (11-234) 2011 Ford Escape division chief :Unité 120 - (14-139) - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 operations chief :Unité 100R - '''(10-179) - 2017 Ford Expedition 4X4 operations chief :Unité '''400 - (05-386) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II HP100 quint (1500/450/100' rearmount) (SN# S0127144) :Unité 500 - (92-297) - 1992 International 1652 / Utilimaster / Maxi Métal step van rescue (ex-Saint-Nicolas) :Unité 902 - (16-102) - 2016 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD / Twin utility :Unité 911 - (12-195) - 2012 Ford Escape operation vehicle :Unité 1000 - (85-276) - 1985 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster / ? refurb command post :Unité 1702 - (12-649) - 2012 United Trailer toilet unit :Unité 1902 - (06-543) - 2006 United Trailer air unit :Unité COUS - (14-564) - 2014 E-Z Hauler trailer civil security 'Out for repair ' :Unité 700 - (99-367) - 1999 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (1500/250/95' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1979) Retired Apparatus :(12-094) - 2012 Dodge Charger first responders :(10-070) - 2010 Dodge Charger first responders :(08-056) - 2008 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle (Transfered to communication) :(07-356) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100' rearmount) (Wrecked in a rollover accident in 2009. Rebuilt by Techno Feu and sold to Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée.) :(07-523) - 2007 Kawasaki Mule Model-3010 ATV rescue (Transfered to public works) :(07-139) - 2007 Ford Expedition 4x4 :(07-041) - 2007 Dodge Charger first responders :(06-602) - 2006 17' UMA rigid hull boat :(04-384) - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2500) (Rebuilt after accident in 2010) :(04-101) - 2004 Ford F-250 4x4 utility (Transfered to public works) :(04-084) - 2004 Ford Crown Victoria first responders :(04-105) - 2004 Chevrolet Trail Blazer chief unit :(03-019) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle :(03-018) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle :(03-061) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle :(02-610) - 2002 Fibres de Verre Abitibi evac medic sled :(02-616) - 2002 Trailer for 02-610 :(97-319) - 1997 Tibotrac T-320 pumper (1250/700/45F) (ex-St-Romuald)(Sold at auction in 2018 6000$) :(95-302) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/900) (ex-Pintendre, sold to Héloc, who sold it to Smooth Rock Falls Fire Department) :(95-303) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (ex-Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) (Sold to Maxi Métal, who sold it to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Louis-de-Gonzague) :(94-???) - 1994 Ford Taurus prevention vehicule :(93-362) - 1993 International 9200 Eagle tanker (500/3000) (ex-Pintendre) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(92-298) - 1992 Ford / Dorchester rescue (Transfered to public works) (ex-Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) :(91-131) - 1991 GMC P20 / Grumman Olson step van rescue (ex-Saint-Romuald)(Sold at auction in 2018 12500$) :(89-288) - 1989 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (ex-Lévis) (Sold at auction in 2013, Now Camping du Lac Georges) :(86-277) - 1986 Chevrolet P20 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue (ex-Lévis) :(84-273) - 1984 GMC P20 / Champion body step van rescue (Transfered to public works) (ex-Charny, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) :(83-351) - 1983 International CO1950B / Thibault quint (1050/200/100' rearmount) (SN#T83-142) (ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(81-???) - 1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville quint (1050/200/75' midmount) (ex-Saint-Romuald, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) :(81-14) - 1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lauzon, now at Camping du Lac Georges) :(81-267) - 1981 Ford LS900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lauzon, sold at auction in 2013) :(80-262) - 1980 Chevrolet Custom Deluxe 30 4x4 / 200? Maxi Métal minipumper (100/200/CAFS) (Remounted on a 2010 Ford F-550) :(80-263) - 1980 GMC P20 / Champion step van rescue (Transfered to public works) (ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) :(80-264) - 1980 International S1954 / Tougas tanker (250/3000) (ex-Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) (Sold at auction in 2012, Sold to Construction Lemay) :(79-261) - 1979 GMC C7000 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) (Sold at auction in 2009) :(7716) - 1977 Spartan CFC / Thibault / 199? NOVAQuintech refurb aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex-Lévis, Sold to Campus Notre-Dame-De-Foy) :(75-257) - 1975 Ford LN900 / Thibault tanker (420/1500) (ex-Saint-Nicolas) (Sold at auction in 2012) :1974 Thibault Cincinnati ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex-Pintendre) :1974 Dodge / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (ex-Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) : 1974 Ford C900 tanker (-/2000) (ex-Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) :1970 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (ex-Lévis) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Antoine-de-Tilly) :1967 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (ex-Lévis) :1967 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (ex-Saint-Nicolas) :1964 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (840/200/100' mid-mount) (ex-Saint-Nicolas) :1965 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (ex-Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) :1965 International VCO206 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (ex-Charny, ex-Chaudière-Etchemin) :1955 Thibault / Merryweather aerial (-/-/85' rearmount) (ex-Lévis) :1959-60 Fargo / Thibault pumper (840/?) :194? ou 195? GMC pumper (Burned in 1958) :1931-1932 Fisher pumper ( 500/?) : External Links * Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis * Club Urgence Rive-Sud Lévis Station Map Category:Lévis Levis Levis Lévis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis